The Apprentice Rogue
by horsefeathers
Summary: What really goes on in the streets of Tortall? Finally a fic about the world of the thieves. A street child to study under the greatest of all dis-honest. Takes place pre-Alanna. Please RR! -ch.4 up-
1. Meal Unattended

You know the drill. Tortall's not mine. But…I don't use any of Tammy's char's, so maybe my as-of-yet-unnamed main character is mine? or is he not because he lives in Tor- Oh, just don't sue me.  
Please Review? Please?  
  
Creatures of the Underworld  
  
A Meal Unattended  
  
There I crouched, hidden under the table of the racy bar, doing what I could to snatch but a few bread crumbs. But my eyes lay on the prize. There it was. Just sitting there. Unattended. Glistening with moisture - A whole chicken. A roasted chicken. The dream of a street child's stomach. They were all by the piano, crowding around that new girl. Yeah, the one with pretty gold-platinum hair.  
So I just stood up. I stood up, walked over, shoved the whole chicken - the whole thing, even the carrots and little red potatoes surrounding it on the platter - into my rucksack. They didn't notice! Not one of them. I felt so accomplished. Such a meal I had not dreamed of since…Ever.  
And I walked out. Like it was a dream. Far too good too be true. It could never last. I knew it wouldn't.   
And it didn't.   
A man stormed from the bar, catching my by the arm and dragging me off to an alley.  
"No!" I pleaded "I didn't mean to! I didn' think no one was gonna eat it! Really I didn'!" I struggled to make my escape but resistance was futile. So I let myself be dragged along, like a rag doll as all thoughts of a savory dinner were banished from my mind.  
I cowered as I was thrown into a corner, "Please don'!" I continued to beg.  
The shadowy man looked me over and raised an arm…To pick up a crate and place it on the ground to sit on.  
I was bewildered. Utterly confused, I was.   
"Now boy," he started and I shrunk back.   
"Where in Tortall did you learn to make such a grab like that?" 


	2. As A New Apprentice

Almost nothing happens here in this chapter, but it's rather vital to have. I dun own Tortall or Corus…But I do own my Rogue and Nolan, but maybe I don't? Well, just don't sue me.   
  
The Rogue  
  
My eyes widen, and I simply stayed where I was, cowering while I sat on the ground.  
  
"Wha- What do you mean? I just walked up and took it!" I explained, eyebrows knitting together in worry. What was this man getting at? Who was he? Should I have told him that? Questions ran their way through my mind as I tried to figure who may possibly want to know or care how I stole such a grand chicken.  
  
"Mm-hm," murmured the man as he stood up, pacing around me, looking me over as you would look over a horse foal, judging me right down to the dark ebony color of my hair.  
  
"You're coming with me," he finally stated gruffly, grabbing me by the arm and hauling me off.  
Once again, I clung to the meal that I had - rightfully? - stolen, the still-warm vegetables squishing themselves against my chest, where I hugged the bag.  
  
"I didn' mean t'! I was jus' hungry an' it was sittin' there an'.." I once again pleaded as we entered the backroom of what must have been some tavern. I was tossed into another chair, but this time at a table. The man pushed his shadowy hood back from his face, revealing that he was younger than he seemed, with roughly trimmed brown hair and hints of a beard at his chin. He banged a fist to the table and I jumped out of my chair.  
  
"Trego! Get me some ale," he shouted and looked me over, "An a mug a' juice!"  
Within moments a man appeared with the mugs and set them on the table.The man across from me toyed with his mug for a moment while I hesitantly picked up mine. After sniffing it ever slightly I took a sip.  
"Now, boy," said the man, smirking with a crooked smirk, "What's yer name? Y' got parents? And why don'tcha get out that handsome supper o' yours."   
  
Realizing he meant the stolen chicken, I dumped the contents of the bag on the table, breaking off a leg for myself while I watched him with wide eyes. "Nolan," I answered at a near whisper,"I don' got no parents, sir."  
  
The man nodded thoughtfully as a spun a knife from seemingly of nowhere, slicing up some of the chicken and taking a piece, stabbing a potato for himself, too. "Good. You familiar with the court of the Rogue?"  
  
I was confused. Again. The rogue? I was but eleven years old, orphaned since I could take an apple from a cart. "No sir," I answered again, gnawing the leg, already barely any meat on the bone.   
  
The man took a large bite of the potato as he talked, "Well. We thieves live by th' dishonest ways of the street. We have a court. We're headed by The Rogue. He…takes special intrest in the street rats."   
  
Assuming I was a street rat, I simply nodded, listening while he talked.  
  
"Always said they had the most talent, since they know the ups an' downs of the streets," He toyed with his knife, turning it around in his hand, admiring the blade, "An we each take one on as our apprentice. You are to be mine."  
  
Now being on the streets for so many years, living in filth with the drunkards and druggies, I had no idea what such apprenticeship entailed. But, for now, I had a meal, a near-full belly, and a promised bed to sleep in. Should such arrangements not be to my wishings, I figure I could escape in the morning. 


	3. Training

IRight. On with the story, you know the disclaimers, and, uh…If you haven't noticed, my chapter names tend to be different than what it says before the actual story. Explaination: I'm a person tht can never make up their mind and a person too lazy to go back and tweak things. ^^ In fact, the story was originally called Creatures of the Underworld, but I realized that wasn't quite true because it's really only about one person. And The Apprentice Rogue sounds a bit better./I  
  
Time for Training  
  
I awoke, bewildered and confused. My hands touched clean sheets. I was on a soft bed. With pillows. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, fearing it was all a dream and wanting to savor the feeling of softness against my skin. Finally, after a good few minutes, the feeling had not vanished, and I dared to peek open an eye. The bed was still there. I was still on it.   
Excitedly, I sat up, pulling one of the sheets around me with my arms, snuggling into the comfort. My surroundings - a simple room, a window, a door, a small dresser, a nightstand, a tray of piping hot food- What? I looked back and rubbed my eyes. On a tray, on my little nightstand, there was a mug of something that I discovered to be tea, a roll, butter, jam, and a piece of fresh fruit. My mouth fell open and I moved the tray to my lap, taking care to take my time and savor the food while it was still there. A note on the tray accompanied the food. I stared at it for a moment - I'd never been an accomplished reader - " Our app- appree-tiiicees," I sounded it out,"Appreeeentices must eeeat w- well heeere." A blink as I went over what I read, "Our apprentices eat well here?" I asked aloud. I had forgotten my deal with the shadowy man yesterday. I quickly decided - upon reflection this was probably a bad choice but it all worked out… - to cram the rest of the food into my mouth and hopped from the bed. Where were my clothes? They didn't seem to be in sight, but a pair of fresh breeches and a light shirt were, so I pulled that on.   
The window was open, and looked out onto a lower roof, and the ground from there. After glancing over my shoulder I climbed out the window and down the roof to drop to the ground.  
  
"So, finally decided to wake up, eh?" asked my apprentice master, who was sitting at a table, toying with a knife.  
  
With a gasp I spun around, "Oh…er.." How did he know? How did he even guess? Well, it probably wasn't something hard to figure out, besides, the man has experience with people like Nolan.  
  
"Come on, boy. It's time for your first lesson. Ever done any pick pocketing?" asked the man as he set off towards the market.  
  
"Er…no," I answered, hands straying to my own pocket as I skipped to keep up with the tall man.  
  
"Well, you're going to learn. It's quite easy, really." He stopped at a nice shop with a couple of small round tables and chairs outside. He sat and I did too while he gestured for me to come closer while he said quietly, "It only requires being careful…Watch and learn m'boy."   
  
I sat as Master - it is what I'd begin to call him in my mind - stood up, lingering around a small stand of trinkets. He looked over an item, then put it back in it's place and turned around to bump into a person,"Oh, excuse me," he mumbled as he unhooked their purse from their belt and tucked it into his own pocket. I'd nearly missed seeing the grab, but as he returned to me I opened my mouth to rave about how wonderful it was. He hushed me and gestured for me to stand as I sat. "Your turn," he muttered.  
  
I looked from him to the same stand and made my way over, looking through various things on sale. A man next to me, a man who looked like they had a nice sum of coin in their hands was commenting,'I think I may get this…" So I edged to the side, tipping over into him and (rather obviously, looking back) grabbed his belt purse, tucking it in my own pocket. I wa so overjoyed I just stood there and looked back at The Master for praise. of course, while I was standing there, the man who's purse I filched was looking for his pure right then. I, being the silly thing I was, edged away, looking nervously at him, then spun on a heel and started to run down the street,"Hey! You!" I heard behind me. But I just pushed past the crowds and ran.  
  
The Master sighed and shook his head, although a smirk colored his face.  
  
Two cross roads and one alley later… I turned onto an emptier residential street, leaning against a brick wall and sinking to the ground. A voice came from beside me, "Never run," it said. As I was catching my breath I looked up, and there was the Master, this time I just shook my head as I breathed hard,"/How/ did you get here?"   
  
The Master shrugged and kneeled, "I have my ways."   
  
By then I was convinced that the man was foreteller, or he could fly, or something.  
  
"Come on then. We try again until you have enough for the next month's rent."  
  
With a small sigh I hoisted myself to my feet, "Fine then.."  
  
And so we walked back towards the marketplace as the experienced thief instructed me on what not to do.  
  
bBlood Angel, Pure Fire, Chibi - Thank you all soso much. What can I say. I try. ^.^  
Dragon*fyre - Hey, thanks. I've never been a fan of using the main chars in my own stories because I never think I'll write them well enough, so I just use the worlds and places and ideas, usually.  
Pony Queen - Thanks for the tips. This chapter should be longer. /b 


	4. Discovering Truths

Author's Note: So, on this summer day I decided to go check my account at ff.net to see if maybe I'd gotten a review somewhere. Seems that somewhere along the way I picked up quite a few for this story, and seeing as that I have nothing to do, I am going to add yet another chapter to it for the first time in two years.  
  
Discovering Truths  
  
After going through about six more purses, only two of which were not dropped, or seen, or subject to accusations, my Master declared that I had enough for at least the next two weeks, so it was time to retire and have some lunch. A small vendor nearby was selling some hot pies. We bought two. I paid.  
  
So satisfying it was to actually pay for a meal, even if it was through dishonest means that that money was earned. We found a bench to sit on and eat the pies. About halfway through my lunch, as I began to feel a bit sick since I was not used to having so much food in one single day, I ventured a question finally, "Sir...Who are you?"  
  
The tall man chuckled heartily. "Don't you worry, boy." I shrugged a shoulder. There was no use in pursuing the issue. It made no matter. I was learning, he was teaching, I was full. I watched him, I watched the street, as he advised,"Learn to observe." I saw him give a slight nod to a sketchy character walking past. And as soon as the cloaked man disappeared from my sight, he was standing behind the bench I was sitting on. Where did he come from?  
  
"Ben, I know I owe ye', but I can' pay ye' off righ' now. There's a couple o' bookies on m'tail, but two days. Jus' two days, ok?" the man mumbled. I looked up at The Master, assuming he must only be Ben to see his response. It was not loud, but audible, and stern,"No more than that. Or else I'll start taking it from you." The man trembled visibly and left again to mold into the crowds.   
  
I looked up again at The Master and asked,"Ben? You're Ben?" The man shrugged a shoulder, "Benjamin, yes." Benjamin. I had a name finally. But who was that other man? And the debt owed? Why would he owe him something. Suddenly...it clicked.  
  
"You...You're ithe/i Rogue, aren'tchu!" I exclaimed, possibly a bit too loudly, as a couple people on the street sent looks our way. The Master simply shrugged his shoulder again, "I didn' deny it..." 


End file.
